The present invention relates generally to the automotive chain drive art and, more particularly, to a snap-fit chain guide with locking connector arrangement. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel and unobvious snap-fit chain guide shoe that securely and slidably interconnects with a support bracket in a manner that is easy to install, durable and inexpensive.
Chain guides, which for purposes of this document include chain tensioner arms and fixed chain guides, are well known. In a typical arrangement, a guide blade or guide shoe made of a plastic or other low-friction material is fixedly secured to an underlying support bracket that is, itself, manufactured from metal or a filled plastic material. A wide variety of structures and methods are known for operatively interconnecting a plastic guide shoe to an associated bracket.
One prior method of connecting a plastic guide shoe to a support bracket requires use of an adhesive and/or mechanical fasteners. These methods increase assembly time and costs. Also, the plastic shoe can separate from the bracket. In another known arrangement, the plastic shoe is molded directly over the support structure of the bracket. This approach is also expensive.
Prior arrangements are known for releasably fitting a plastic shoe to a bracket. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,502. In this patent, a plastic shoe or lining B is secured to a carrier T with a pivoting snap-fit. However, the disclosed arrangement is limited to an I-beam type bracket or carrier T. Furthermore, the arrangement disclosed in the U.S. Pat No. 5,820,502 is not a sliding snap-fit arrangement and, instead, requires that the plastic shoe be pivoted or twisted into its operative position. As such, assembly is difficult and shoe stress during assembly is increased. Secondly, the required pivoting action limits the different bracket configurations that can be employed, increases the space required for assembly and also increases the risk of improper and incomplete assembly.
In light of the foregoing, it has been deemed desirable to provide a snap-fit chain guide with locking connector arrangement that overcomes the foregoing specifically noted deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.